djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascendance Rescue
This was a rescue mission headed by the 111th Heavy Brigade and Rogue Authority to save the personnel onboard a damaged Venator-Class Star Destroyer that had been boarded by members of an ancient Sith Empire recently released from carbonite. The mission resulted in the rescue of many Republic personal, and the capture of some Sith Troopers. Prelude After the mission to Hoth, the 111th Heavy Brigade loaded back onto their Venator-Class Star Destroyer to prepare to head back to Coruscant. Some short time later, three heavily damaged Venator's dropped out of hyperspace a began shooting off escape pods. The 111th was able to board the least wounded Venator, with the other two far too damaged for the brigade to attempt an operation. The Rogue Authority returned then after, knowing the cause of the damage, and finally gaining a lead on it. The Mission Boarding The 111th mainly boarded via LAAT gunships entering the dorsal hanger bay. As they began to set up a perimeter, the Rogue Authority boarded as well and informed Battalion Commander Alexis Deltern about the Sith Troopers onboard. RC-0821 "Division" then went off to secure the port-side brigade, while Commander Deltern, along with the 28th Devastation Squad and 98th Demolition Squad led by Lieutenant CT-9305 "Brew" went to secure the starboard brigade. Delterns team was successful in breaching the brigade and dispatching the Sith Troopers inside. After getting the republic prisoners up, and taking a Sith Trooper captive, Brew and the 98th went off to escort them to the hanger bay. Meanwhile, in the port-side bridge, Division and a squad of troopers had arrived at. His team breached and were met with actual Sith. Deltern seeing this, after the 98th's departure, the 28th blew a window open and hopped across to the other bridge, breaking another window to get in, though by the time they got there the Sith warriors had been defeated. With no more survivors in sight, Deltern ordered for the 111th to pull out and return to their flagship. The Mess hall Meanwhile, in other areas of the ship, many of the 111th were sent across the vessel to look for survivors and clear the way of any hostiles. Sergeant "Goblin" led a squad to secure a hallway that led to the mess hall and rescue survivors that were being held inside. During a firefight that had broken out, a fire started in the hallway, and Sergeant Major "Heat" ordered for the troopers to pull out, despite the prisoners still in Sith hands. Goblin, however, would convince a squad of Shadow troopers to go with him to take the mess hall, and would successfully clear it out. Although some of the prisoners had been executed, greatly angering Goblin, most of them would be rescued. Aftermath After the mission, the Rogue Authority pulled out once more and left the prisoners to the 111th. Goblin and Heat would nearly get in a fight before Brew would break it up, and be promoted to captain after scolding the two of them.